


The Golden Boy

by GoldenBaron



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBaron/pseuds/GoldenBaron
Summary: Its been years since Team Rocket fell again, Gold is happy with a life of an ex-champion but bigger plans are hatched for him...right below his feetALL CHARACTERS ARE 18+.
Relationships: Gold/Proton, Wally/Proton
Kudos: 6





	The Golden Boy

Gold sighed into the cold evening air as he left the Goldenrod game corner, juggling a small bag of game coins in his hands and whistling a cheerful tune, it had been another good night and Gold was enjoying the spoils. The streets of Goldenrod were packed as usual, the bright neon lights shining in puddles on the ground and peoples eyes as they passed by. Gold shoved the bag into his pockets and straightened out his hat before heading down the road towards the underground passage, it was a lot quicker this way, he’d reach his apartment sooner than walking all the way through the crowded streets.

  


The underground passage was just as empty as usual, a few drunkards swayed side to side as they walked past him, Gold raised a hand in greeting as they passed before hurrying on. He wasn’t afraid of being down here, sure there were a few weirdos but generally it was quiet. Ahead one of the lights flickered, Gold able to see several men and women leaning against the walls in the flickering light, again he wasn’t shocked at the sight, the underground was a seedy place to be even during the day and often sex workers gathered there hoping to catch the eye of a rich drunkard or stressed worker. Gold brushed off their advances but stopped near the end of the group and stared at a young man, he was very peculiar wearing a skin tight white suit, a small hole cut in the chest exposing him to the outside world, his hair glowed green in the flickering light, he appeared to be barely standing up as if something was bucking at him

“Wally?” Gold said curiously, leaning in to get a better look at the boy, his blue eyes shined back a dark unhinged look behind them

“Hi Gold, I’ve been..ah...waiting”

“Are..you ok?” Gold placed a hand on the boy only to quickly pull it back, the suit was sticky to the touch, Wally smiled back at Gold and Gold could see why Wally was struggling to stand, a vibrator was lodged inside him, the wire leading into a dark corner

“I’m perfect, serving well, I had a mission, then I could enjoy myself again”

“What mission Wally? I’ll call for help” Gold reached into his pocket for his pokegear only for a vine to whip out from the dark and pin his wrist to his sides as more emerged from the dark, pinning his arms to his sides, Gold was panicking now, the light flickering overhead showed the men and women had gone, leaving him alone with Wally and whatever was now holding him back

“I knew you wouldn’t resist…” A cold voice echoed from the dark, footsteps echoed through the empty passage, Gold saw what was holding him back as a large tangrowth entered the passage followed soon after by Proton, the ex-Rocket executive

“You” Gold glared at Proton who feigned a look of shock, clutching his chest

“Me? Oh goodness you are accusational, you little brat”

“What have you done”

“I did what I had to, after you made Archer close us down all those years ago, I was out of a job, so many of us were but I decided no...Team Rocket had failed twice because we were too open, too visible. So I started again, we stayed underground, right here in fact, the vast project of New Goldenrod, forgotten about but now ours”

Gold stared behind Proton, catching a glimpse of a small service stairway, he remembered mentions of a vast new project in Goldenrod when he was a kid, to build an entire city underground similar to a project in Hoenn but it had been cancelled due to rising costs but he thought it was all sealed away not infested with Team Rocket

“Oh you’ll like it pretty boy” Proton was in Gold’s face now inches away lightly holding his face “Just as much as this little slut does” he walked back and petted Wally on the head who quickly fell to his knees, Gold could see now that the wire from the vibrator entered Proton’s pocket “Y’know we found him like this, never seen someone so eager for cock in my life, such a tight boy, I do wonder if he was always such a massive slut, the grunts love him and” Proton began to unzip his pants letting his cock flop out hitting Wally in the face “I love how eager he is”

Wally had begun to eagerly lick at Proton’s cock, it was bigger than anything Gold had seen in his life, at least as thick as the vines on Tangrowth and as big as Gold’s own head. Gold couldn’t help but stare as Wally kept moving up and down Proton’s cock getting all that he could down his throat only to have to pull back suddenly to breathe

“He can be a disappointment at times…” Proton then grabbed Wally by the hair and shoved him down onto his cock, Gold could see the bulge in Wally’s throat and how Wally had came at least one time already, he could feel his own cock hardening at the sight

“Oh you like it?” Proton smirked and snapped his fingers as Tangrowth now slammed Gold against the passage wall, vines flying around with one soon forcing its way down Gold’s throat as two more began to play with his nipples hardening at the touch before gasping as he felt a vine slam into his ass winding its way through him slamming into every side as it moved. Proton had released Wally and was now more interested in watching Gold moan and writhe in pleasure as Tangrowth moved through him, Gold’s cock twitching and struggling to hold back, a vine pulled down Gold’s pants allowing his cock to stand to attention

“Commando? My we are a risky boy” 

Gold ignored Proton as he desperately tried to stop himself from cumming, he didn’t want to give the man the satisfaction, he dared not look at Wally who was still happily licking up and down Proton’s cock before he gasped as he felt a hot liquid run down his throat from the vine, he gagged but the vine didn’t budge, only became rougher, Gold’s eyes were watering at the joint sensation, his body felt like it was on fire as Tangrowths vines got deeper and harsher, Gold could feel himself losing consciousness when he finally released, shooting a wide arc of cum over the ground a large amount landing on Wally and Proton’s shoes before Tangrowth dropped the boy who fell to his knees gasping for air, he was still on his knees when Proton stepped towards him, his cock still standing tall, Gold glared at Proton who simply smiled back

  


“Oh dear...what a mess, and these were new shoes...clean them” Wally rushed forward until Proton pushed him back “Not you, you go back to your room, the grunts will be getting restless” Wally looked sad but did as he was told disappearing down the staircase behind them

“I said...clean” he stared at Gold with hatred in his eyes, Gold wanted to speak but did nothing before finally leaning down and licking Proton’s shoes clean of his own cum, he hated it and quickly moved away 

“See? Not so hard is it?”

Gold glared at him, a deep anger boiling up inside of him as Proton leant down to face Gold

“I think I’ll make you mine...only mine, appropriate revenge for the humiliation you gave me all those years ago” he stood back and slapped his cock across Gold’s face, the impact stung Gold’s cheek “In time...you’ll come to worship me and beg for me when I’m not around and in time I’ll treat you just how you deserve”

He grabbed Gold and dragged him up before forcing a deep kiss, his tongue pushed into Gold’s mouth making him gag at the taste, it felt like hours before Proton pulled back and smiled

“Time for your first lesson, getting to know your new home”

Gold felt Tangrowths vines lift him up off the floor as they followed Proton down into the underground city, Gold bracing for whatever would come next….

**Author's Note:**

> This was initally only a one off piece based on artwork by @creamaccidents or AceCream but it expanded into four chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the others in the future, please support both the original artist inspiration and myself (@LewdBaron1) and follow me for updates on the next chapters as we see Gold's training progress with his new master...


End file.
